Back on the Set
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Bolt and Penny return to Hollywood. What insanity awaits for them? And for Mittens and Rhino? -complete-
1. Hollywood Here We Come! Again!

Bolt, Penny, and the rest of their family where watching a new "Bolt" on TV at their house.

In this episode Bolt had to save Penny from an alien that wanted to eat her brain, while Dr. Calico was busy making somekind of formula with some test tubes

"Yes with this that mutt won't said a chance against me! And neither will those pathedic aliens" Dr. Calico said then laughed evily

Just then the scene cut to Bolt fighting off the evil alien and a few of its minions.

"Oh no look out Bolt he's got a lazer gun!" Rhino screamed in terror

"Uh, you do know it's all fake. And that's not the real Bolt," Mittens said

"Ya...But it's still so awsome!" Rhino said

Just then the TV Bolt superbarked all the aliens into outer space. Then he quickly untied Penny and they both made a darring escape off the aliens spaceship back to earth. Then the credits came up signaling the end of the episode.

Penny turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to get herself, and her pets a snack

"Oh my gosh!" Rhino began "I wounder what Calicos potion will do! I hope Bolt can beat it! Can you beat it Bolt!?"

"I'm sure Bolt will," Mittens said

"Ya it's a TV show," Bolt said they'll always make me win. Though it hasn't been the same since I left the set," Bolt said

"Do you miss it?" Mittens said

"Kinda," Bolt said "All the action, the thrill, the danger..."

"It was AWSOME!" Rhino said finishing Bolts sentence

"Yeah," Bolt said

Just then their was a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" Penny's mother said as she walked to the door and opened it

"Hi. Remeber me?" a blond haired guy with glasses said

Penny and her mother knew this man very well, he was their agent when they where on "Bolt"

"What do you want?" Penny's mother asked

"I'm here to ask if Penny and Bolt would like to come back on the show," the agent said "Now I know you're probably still upset that your daughter was almost killed in the fire accident but let me just say that the producers have made some modifications and it should be accident free. They got rid of all the fire related props to. True story," the agent said

"Why do you think I'd want my daughter to go back on that show? Besides you have that other girl and dog on that show, why do you need us?" Penny's mom asked

"Well the producers and network thought it would be a cool idea to make Bolt fight...Bolt," Agent guy said

"Say what?"

"I broght the script for the two part episode," Agent guy said as he pulled out the script and opened it to a certain part

"See Bolt's going to fight an evil clone of himself that Dr. Calico creates," Agent guy said

"But why do you need Penny?" Penny's mom asked

"The network says that the new Penny is to ugly and is causing ratings to go down. Don't worry the producers got a way to make it work" Agent guy said

"Mom who's there?" Penny said coming to the door "Huh...you," Penny said remebering Agent guy

"I let you and your daughter discuss it. Oh and did I mention you'll get paid $10,000 if you do,"

With that agent guy left

"Ten thousand dollars!" Penny and her mother said together

"I'll go get Bolt," Penny said

* * *

**Looks like it's back to Hollywood for Bolt and Penny**

**What madness awaits for them and the others?**

**l8ter**


	2. Bolt meet Bolt

Bolt, Penny, and the rest of the family were on their way to Hollywood, in a minivan.

"I can't believe it!" Rhino said "Bolt returing to his own show to defeat an evil Bolt. It's...it's..."

"Awsome?" Mittens said

"Yes!" Rhino said as he bounced around the car a bit and accidenty bonked Penny on the head. Then passed out.

"I think you'll like it a Hollywwood Mittens," Bolt said "Dr. Calico has a handsome black boy cat ya know,"

"No thanks. I don't date," Mittens said

"You sure? He's a really cool guy," Bolt said "Lot's of charater,"

"Well I just hope he dosen't have as much charater as you did when we first met," Mittens joked

Bolt stuck his head out the window, enjoying the cool breeze hit him in the face

"This script say I fall into a tub of goo and I get my old face back," Penny said reading the script "I hope the rest of this episode isn't so strange,"

"I just hope they don't any disaters on the set," Penny's mother said "I hope that agent guy was right,"

After a few more hours of driving the finally reached it. Hollywood

* * *

Bolt Mittens and Rhino where walking around the set while Penny and her mother where talking to the directors about some stuff

"Not much has changed," Bolt said looking aroud at the set

"I must say these props are pretty cool," Mittens said looking at some of the fake helicopters and cars

Rhino was so excited one would think he would have a heat attack

"So, We meet again," Blacky, Dr. Calicos black cat said as he walked over towards the trio of pets with Chubs. Dr. Calicos fat cat.

"Hi guys," Bolt said

"Hi guys? What where's the whole super hero rutien?" Blacky said

"Ya the other Bolt dose it real well," Chubs said

"Aha! I've found you two!" A mysterious voice said. And before you could say "awsome" another Bolt pounched on Chubs.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Chubs said

"You must be the new Bolt," Real Bolt said

"Huh? Are you the evil twin I have to fight?" TV Bolt said

"Ya that would be..." Bolt sentence was cut short when TV Bolt tackled him

"You'll never get Penny! I won't let Dr. Calicos evil scinence experiments get her!" TV Bolt said

"Great they brainwashed him to," Mittens said sarcasticly

"Nah I'm just kidding I know it's all fake," TV Bolt said "Just wanted to show you what happens when I'm on screen,"

"Impressive," Real Bolt said

"It'll be an honor to work on the set with the original star of this show," TV Bolt said

"Glad to here," Real Bolt said

"Bolt where are you? I got kibble," some lady said

"Yay kibble!" TV Bolt said

"Hey they got any for me?" Real Bolt said as he followed TV Bolt

"Hey wait for me I...Oh my gosh...A green eyed mans agent!" Rhino said as he proceeded to charge at the actor in a costmue. Which proved useless since all that happened was be bumped him with his ball and then the guy picked him up and stared talking about how he used to have a pet like him.

"Some things never change," Mittens said

"Hey pretty kitty," Blacky began "Come with us, they give us an all you can eat fish buffet,"

"Ya and they got tuna," Chubs said

Mittens stomach growled "Well I am kinda hungry," Mittens said

* * *

**Is Mittens falling for Blacky?**

**Will both Bolts be friends to the end?**

**And will Rhino ever be freed from the actor guy?**

**All these questions and more will be answered l8ter**


	3. First Shooting

Everyone was ready for the shooting of the Bolt VS Bolt episode

"Okay and...Action!" the director said

* * *

"Ah! Help!," Penny (the real Penny) said as she lay strapped onto a coneyor belt that led to a deadly machine that would cut, crush, and burn her to bits

"Muwhahahaha!" Dr. Calico laughed "My goo may given you your original face back. But it's such a pity your face, and your whole body have to be destrioed this time,"

Blacky and Chubs laughed evily to

"Bolt help!" Penny screamed

Then, as if on que (which it was) Bolt (TV Bolt) smashed through a metalic door ready to save the day

"Ha!" Dr. Calico said "I'd knew you'd come to save your precious Penny. Get him!"

Just then a buch of Calicos evil henchmen charged at Bolt. But that's nothing a superbark couldn't fix, which sent the minions flying away.

"Ha!" Dr. Calico said again "And I knew you'd defeat my minions. But tell me mutt, can you defeat you're ultimate enemy?"

Bolt tilted his head in confussion

Just then Dr. Calico pulled a swich and a door right behind him opened. Stream, and a bright light came rushing out of it.

"Come forth my creation!" Calico said

Penny and Bolt where shocked at what they saw. Another Bolt! The only difference was the bolt on it's back was red rather that black

"Another Bolt?!" Penny said shocked

"That's right. After countless failed attempts to defeat that mutt I gained bits of his DNA and cloned a more powerful Bolt to destroy him. Muwhahahaha!" Dr. Calico said

Blacky and Chubs laughed evily again

"Bolt attack!" Dr. Calico said

Evil Bolt (real Bolt) fired his eye beams at good Bolt. But good Bolt managed to dodge the blast with his super speed and tackled evil Bolt. Yet just then evil Bolt superbarked and good Bolt was sent flying, luckly he landed safely.

Good Bolt growled at evil Bolt. Evil Bolt did the same. And before you could say "Bolt the superdog," the two where fighting eachother with their superspeed and strength

It was like watching something out of Dragonball Z. White blurs zipping all over the place, the sound of loud, devistating blows conneting with eachother as they butted heads, and green flashes of energy everwhere.

"Help!" Penny said still on the conveyor belt

"Will Bolt be able to defeat Evil Bolt? Will he save Penny in time? Tune in next Thursday at eight for this heart stopping conclusion,"

"Okay that's a warp for today," The director said

With that everything stopped and the crew helped out Penny off the machine and gave the two Boltz some dog treats.

"That was a great idea using computer animation to make the two Bolts fight like that," some guy said the director

"Ya," the director said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Kitty Love

Rhino, Mittens, and Penny's mom where in the control room watching all the directors and camera people do their movie magic.

"Man that was just totally awesome!" Rhino said as he finished watching the episode of Bolt on a monitor in the control room

"You do know all that happened just right now," Mittens said

"Yeah," Rhino said with a really excited look in his eyes

"Come on Bolts probably in his trailer right now with Penny," Mittens said

"Bolt original home!" Rhino said as he ran full speed out of there

"Hey wait up!" Mittens said as he chased her

* * *

"Hey boys stop that tickles," Penny said as the Real Bolt licked her while TV Bolt played with some chew toys

"I never thought I'd I see they day when we accually had fun in here," Penny said remebering when Bolt used to be so serious about protecting her and thought it was all real.

Just then she heard a knock at the door

"I wounder who that could be?" Penny said as he opened the door. Yet oddly nobody was there

"That's odd?" Penny said as she closed the door

"Curses! Aand I was so close," Rhino said in his ball

"Next time don't try charging at a closed door," Mittens said

"I couldn't help it. Just the thought of being in Bolts original home it's...it's..." Rhino fainted just then

"Ya, I saw that coming," Mittens said

"Hello Mittens," Blacky said as he and Chubs walked over to her

"Hi guys," Mittens said "What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes when we get bored we mess around with Bolt," Chubs said

"But it just hasen't been the same since the original Bolt left," Blacky said "Yet I think I'll just spend time with you,"

"Well that's flatering but..." Mittens began

"Their's more tuna," Blacky said

"But what about messing with Bolt?" Chubs said

"Here mess with this guy," Blacky said rolling over the passed out Rhino that he just noticed to him "It'll be more fun,"

At that moment Rhino woke up to see Dr. Calicos evil cat

"EVIL CAT!" Rhino cried as he tried to attack Chubs. Which was useless since all he had to do was put his hand on Rhinos ball and stop him

Mittens and Blacky went off to the buffet table.

"I will defaet you cat!" Rhino said as he still tried to attack Chubs. "I'll use all my steangth and braek your hold,"

Just the Rhino began to run really fast, so fast that his ball slid free and launched at Chubs. Sadly Chubs just got out of the way and Rhino went fllying.

"Ha ha this is fun," Chubs said

* * *

"Mmm this is great," Mittens said as she downed a entire can of tuna in one bite

"Dang, you must've been hungry," Blacky said

"It's been a long while since my stomachs distended like this," Mittens said

"Ya know you're really beautiful," Blacky said

Mittens looked up at Blacky for a moment "Wow nobodies ever...Whoa!"

"What? Blacky said confused

"You're a _happy_ _cat really happy_," Mittens said noticing Blackies underside

"Ah!" Blacky said as he tried to cover up mini-Blacky

Mittens giggled a bit "I knew you liked me but I didn't think that much,"

"This is so embarasing," Blacky thought

Just them Mittens pounced on him

"If you wanted to get it on pretty boy all you had to do was ask," Mittens said

"What? Just like that?" Blacky said

"Well you've already proven you nice, handsome, sweet, and caring. Plus it's been a long time since I been with a cat like you. On the streets all you find a perverts," Mittens said, then gave him a kiss

Then kissing went to hugging, and hugging went to...Well you know

Blacky and Mitten's _moment _was sadly cut short when the actor that played Calico walked by and saw his cat doing...that

"Ah! Bad cat!" Calico said as he pulled Blacky away from Mittens "Very bad cat! Gosh I knew I should have listed to my brother and gotten you fixed,"

Blacky gulped

"I'm taking you to the vet and stopping your hormon madness," Calico said

"Mittens!" Blacky called out to her as Calico took him away

"Blacky!" Mittens called back

And before she knew it, he was gone

* * *

**Blacky had some "party time"**

**Rhino is fighting (and losing) Chubs**

**And the Bolts are becoming real buds**

**What madness will come of all this?**

**l8ter**


	5. PRoblems!

"Almost time to for shooting!" A voice said over a loud-speaker

"Guess we got to go boys," Penny said to the two Bolts. The Bolts barked in agreement

Penny opened the door of the trailer and walked out, yet just as she set her foot on the ground, she slipped on something and went falling onto the cold hard floor.

"Ow!" she cried in pain

"Oh my gosh, I hurt Penny," Rhino said. The thing Penny slipped on was the fat hamsters ball

"Ow my leg!" Penny said in pain

"You stupid hamster you hurt Penny!" TV Bolt said

"Hey it was an accident," Real Bolt said

"So? You heard the speaker, we're going to start shooting soon," TV Bolt said "This is all you're fault!"

TV Bolt began to attack Rhino

"How's my little st...oh no," Agent guy said as he saw Penny "Are you alright?"

"Ya I think I can...Ow! Ow! Ow!" Penny said in pain

"This reminds me of the time my brother tricked me into sliding into my own birthday cake, and the candles were lit on it. True story," Agent guy said

"Hey has anyone seen Blacky?" one of the guys in charge of the animals said

"I took him to get nuitered," Calico said

"Are you nuts?! We start shooting in twenty minutes!" Animal guy said "The directors not going to be happy with this,"

"He was feeling up this cat," Calico said holding out Mittens

* * *

Penny's hurt, Blacky's gone, and we start sooning soon, what are we going to do!?" The director said

"Well I could make that cat look like Blacky," one of the make up guys said as he pointed at Mittens

"Okay that solves the less importaint problem but what about Penny?" Director said

"I got an idea," Agent guy said "It reminds me of when I wanted a horse for my birthday,"

* * *

**What's Agent guys idea?**

**Will the show go on?**

**And will Tv Bolt ever stop attacking Rhino?**

**find out l8ter**


	6. Final Shooting

"Okay and...action!" the director said as they were about to film the conclusion of the two episode Bolt VS Bolt special

* * *

"Muwhahaha!" Dr. Calico laughed as Evil Bolt began to really bring on the pain to Good Bolt

"Itsn't this great Blacky?" Calico said to his black cat the was atop his shoulder. Yet this Blacky had blue eyes rather than his usual green. The reason for this was because this wasn't the real Blacky. It was in fact Mittens covered in black make up.

Blacky (Mittens) did her best evil laugh, and since she used to torment pigeons for a living it was accually rather good.

"Bolt! No!" Penny screamed in terror

"Oh gosh do you eveil shut up?!" Dr. Calico said really annoyed by her constant screaming "Good thing I created this potion,"

Just then Calico threw the potion onto Penny and she stared to glow green

"Ah!" she screamed in pain as her body began to shrink. In a matter of seconds she had been transformed into a hamster (Rhino).

Rhino grinned a bit at being on Bolts show with him

Good Bolt seeing that Penny was in trouble freed himself from Evil Bolt, got hampster Penny, and escaped by using his eye beam

"Grrr. They got away," Calico said

Blacky growled to

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" Calico called out "Now that I have Evil Bolt, you're doomed!"

Then the scene faddedd to some credits

* * *

"That was awsome!" Rhino said "I got to be on the magic box,"

"We all did," Mittens said as she cleaned off the black make up off her fur with her tounge

"It's great to be back on the set," Bolt said

And they all contined to live back on the set since the show now had two Bolts in it. Penny and her mom got their money, and some more for staying, Rhino continued to be Rhino.

And Mittens had a little suprise for everyone, including Blacky. She had kittens!

Apparently Blacky went "all in" when the had their moment

"Well at least I got something out of beging only half a male cat now," Blacky said

**The End**

* * *

**Ya know I think a lot of you Bolt story wrighters should try and invest in a BlackxMittens pairings. Make more sence then all the BoltxMittens**

**See ya**


End file.
